The Woods Creature (GTA San Andreas)
The Woods Creature is an ambiguous term that refers to a myriad of creatures inhabiting the San Andreas countryside, most notably, the Shady Creeks Creature, or Back O' Beyond Creature. The term was also coined by the "Big 3" of the woods; Bigfoot, Piggsy, or the Bear. Beyond that, there is something unknown that lives in the deep woods. Description The Woods Creature is the name given to the mysterious creature found in the Shady Creeks area of San Andreas. Nobody knows what it is. This is definitely one of the most controversial subjects in the Grand Theft Auto Myth Hunting and Investigating community. Many players think that Rockstar has hidden a creature in Shady Creeks. Players think that the creature may be Piggsy, Leatherface or Bigfoot, despite Rockstar's claims. This subject continues to be one of the most mysterious and elusive myths of GTA San Andreas. Shady Creeks Creature In Shady Creeks, the creature is very similar to Piggsy, as seen in DaviDustin's investigation about this creature. It appears to be yellow, and it has blood on its skin. But this is false, for it's just a rock texture. Back O' Beyond Creature In Back O' Beyond, the creature is said to look like Bigfoot, as seen in DarkMythHunter's investigation it looks tall with black eyes and very similar to a gorilla or large primate. But this has proven to be false, it's been demonstrated that the "creature" he found was actually just a bush. Video Investigation A myth-hunter caught sight of a strange black figure. The investigation took place near the Shady Cabin. The black figure is at a distance from the player, it can be perceived that it is either spying him or it has been programmed to stay at a certain distance. However, this is one of the most authentic evidence regarding the Woods Creature. It is widely accepted that it is indeed the creature. New Evidence Recently, new evidence emerged when a myth hunter was looking back through his findings and saw a creature approaching him in the distance. He also has photo evidence to prove this creature and the evidence seems quite legit. Hence, this new evidence has made the existence of this creature even more likely. However, the creature he saw resembles the widely used Bigfoot mod and, therefore, means that this is less likely to be a legitimate find. DaviDustin's video of The Woods Creature In this video, he has shown that sometimes textures of trees do not load completely and when they get completely loaded they are thought by players to be woods creature. He has also shown that sometimes the textures on rocks, at a distance, are thought to be the woods creature. The Truth about DarkMythHunter's Proof DarkMythHunter's proof of the Shady Creeks Creature made a lot of players confused about his discovery. A myth-hunter went into the place where he found it, he just saw a bush behind a tree. This bush has exactly the same shape, compared to Dark's "creature". Even the tree itself has the same form, compared to the original one. Later on, Dark took a picture at the exact same spot, and unlike the information from above, that place isn't at the same spot, and Dark made a comparison between 2 images, proving the fact that, there are no bushes behind the tree than just another small spruce tree. Creature.png|DarkMythHunter's creature, with contrasted colors. Creature_.png|The creature. WoodsC.jpg| Other Videos Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Mount Chiliad Myths Category:Bigfoot Myths Category:Possible Myths Category:Shady Creeks Creature Category:Creatures Category:Featured Articles